Double bond isomerization, i.e., the shifting of the position of a double bond in an olefinic compound, is a well known phenomenon. Such an operation is frequently valuable in the conversion of one olefinic compound to one or more isomers thereof which may be less plentiful and more valuable. Olefinic compounds as a class are useful in themselves, such as for use as monomers to produce a wide variety of polymeric compositions, or for use as building blocks to prepare other still more valuable compounds.
A number of catalysts are known in the art to be active in double bond isomerization. However, such double bond isomerization is frequently accompanied by undesirable side reactions such as cracking, dehydrogenation, polymerization, and the like.